


Everything will be fine

by Tamia



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Daddy Issues, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Drama, Family Issues, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, One Shot, Pre-Canon, School, Self-Esteem Issues, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamia/pseuds/Tamia
Summary: Lin seems to be in an unusually good mood lately. Kya's very happy for her, but when it turns out why she's in such a good mood, the shock runs deep.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Everything will be fine

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place in 133 AG. While this is a Kyalin fic, no deep romantic aspects are described here, because Lin's 13 and Kya's 17 years old.
> 
> Rated T for swear words ~

Kya practiced some water bending forms in the garden of Air Temple Island. It was a quiet and peaceful afternoon. Tenzin and her father were meditating on the other end of the island, her mother was in the temple and Bumi was not there anyway, as he recently joined the United Forces. When she became aware of the quiet, she wondered what Lin was doing at the moment. She was visiting with Suyin, who as far as she knew was taking a nap in the house, and Lin should therefore be here somewhere. A bit of company wouldn't be bad, even if she was four years younger than Kya, she always liked Lin around. Especially since she has been in a very good mood lately, which was not a matter of course for the thirteen-year-old.  
  
As if she had conjured up the pre-teen with her thoughts, she suddenly came running towards Kya with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Check that out!", she yelled at Kya when she was only a few meters away. Kya finished her exercises and gave Lin her full attention. She stretched her hands in the air while running and before Kya understood what she was up to, Lin turned several wheels in a row and also managed to end her performance with a somersault. Kya stood there with a surprised and confused expression, Lin was never a fan of such girlish things.  
  
Lin gave her a big smile and all the confusion disappeared instantly. _I wish she would always smile like that_ , Kya thought. After a few seconds, she noticed that Lin was looking at her expectantly. The grin on her face was still there, but her eyes were uncertain. Kya realized that Lin was seeking recognition. At the realization something melted inside Kya.  
  
Kya grinned back, as she slowly walked to Lin and began to clap her hands, to show that she was really impressed. Lin's grin grew, if that was even possible, wider, and it warmed Kya's heart that such a simple gesture could bring her so much joy.  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed, since when have you been so good at wheel turning?", Kya asked and Lin's eyes beamed at the compliment, before she turned slightly red in the face.  
  
"I saw some girls in the park the other day, who were pretty good at it, they offered to teach me.", she said happily. "Oh, and they also taught me how to jump rope!", Lin added. Kya was really surprised by this almost girlish side of Lin. In the past she would have hated that and would have preferred to train, until she was covered in dirt from top to bottom. She just smiled gently at Lin, when her gaze fell on a folded piece of paper on the ground, that must have fallen out of Lin's pocket. Kya jogged over to pick it up, before the wind blows it away.  
  
Lin stared at her with wide eyes, when Kya came up to her, to give her the lost paper back. A letter to be more precise. A smug grin spread across Kya's face. Lin tried to reach for it, but Kya pulled her hand away.  
  
"Is that a love letter?", Kya asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"What? Of course not! Please give it to me.", Kya would have liked to tease her a bit more, but something about the way she pleaded and how her eyebrows knit together made Kya soft. She handed the letter to Lin and stared at her expectantly.  
  
Lin looked back, confused. "It's really not a love letter.", Lin explained quietly.  
  
"Oh? What's it then? Not that I'm curious or anything.", Lin rolled her eyes at Kya's sarcastic remark. She looked at her feet and seemed to be weighing whether or not to tell Kya about it, after a few moments she finally sighed.  
  
"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about it.", Lin said suddenly very seriously.  
  
"Of course!", answered Kya immediately.  
  
"Promise!", Lin replied, not fully convinced that Kya understood, how serious she was about it. Kya raised her right hand and held it flat in the air.  
  
"I highly promise you, that I won't tell anyone about it.", Kya said dutifully. Lin watched her for a few more seconds, before her eyes fell on the letter in her hand.  
  
"It's from my father and-", before Lin could even finish her sentence, Kya jumped in shock.  
  
"What? Your father? How can that be? What's he writing? Where's he?", she hardly took a breath, as she bombed Lin with one question after another. Lin pressed her hand at Kya's lips to silence her.  
  
"Would you be quiet?", hissed Lin nervously as she looked around.  
  
"Sorry.", muttered Kya. _Is that why Lin has been so happy lately?_ Kya gave her a gentle nod to symbolize that she can go on. Lin pointed her index finger at a large tree at the end of the garden. Lin led her to the tree and the two sat with their backs against the tree trunk. It was quiet for a few minutes before Lin started talking again.  
  
"He started writing to me a few weeks ago.", she began quietly. "He wrote, that he was sorry that he wasn't there for me, that his work took him far from Republic City and that not a day went by that he didn't have to think about me.", Kya remained silent while Lin explained, how the letters came about. She couldn't believe, that after 13 years, her father finally contacted Lin.  
  
"Most recently he wrote, that he would like to finally get to know me, but that I shouldn't tell anyone about it, especially my mother, because he doesn't want any trouble with her.", the last part sounded a tad bitter and Kya couldn't blame her. After all, Toph was the one who refused to tell Lin about her father.  
  
"He's in town and wants to meet me tomorrow.", Kya's eyes widened in shock. She was happy for her friend, of course, but Lin didn't seem as happy as she would have expected.  
  
"Do you want to meet him?", Kya asked carefully after a while. Lin turned her head to look her straight in the eye. Her eyes showed all the emotions she was trying to suppress, insecurity, anger, fear, doubt, but above all vulnerability. Kya put her arm around her shoulder and pulled Lin closer to her. Lin was never one for hugs, but at that moment she laid her head on Kya's shoulder and melted in the touch.  
  
"Yes, of course I want to meet him.", Lin said after a few minutes. "But ... but what if he doesn't like me? If he runs away for 13 years afterwards? If he regrets writing to me?", Kya heard, how Lin tried to suppress her sobs. She hugged her even closer and gently stroked her back.  
  
"Am I just silly?", Lin asked and Kya doesn't know when she last saw Lin so vulnerable.  
  
"No.", answered Kya simply. "It's okay to be afraid, but if your dad can't accept you for who you are, he's a complete idiot. You're such a strong and beautiful girl, he can't help but be proud of you! You will go there tomorrow and you two will have a great time together.", Kya wasn't sure if her words were really the right ones to encourage Lin, but when Lin sent her a small smile, she knew that everything would be fine.  
  
"Can you ... I mean ... would you come with me?" Lin asked uncertainly. "Only if you have the time and feel like it, you don't have to, I just thought-", Kya interrupted her stammering with a gentle chuckle.  
  
"Of course I'll come with you.", the relief was clearly visible on Lin's face. "Where are you going to meet?", Kya added.  
  
"He wants to pick me up from school tomorrow, I'll finish class at 3:00 pm, and he'll be waiting for me at the front gate.", Lin said excitedly.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there.", Kya gave her a thumbs up, which drew a chuckle out of Lin, her tears already dried and forgotten. Suddenly Kya jumped up and pulled Lin with her.  
  
"Come with me to my room, I'll put together the perfect outfit for you tomorrow!", Lin rolled her eyes with a smile, as Kya pulled her back to the temple.  
  
Tomorrow Lin would finally meet her father, a moment she had been waiting for all her life.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kya looked at the large clock, that was placed on the school wall. Five more minutes until Lin's class is over. She really hoped with all her heart, that everything would go well today. She doesn't even want to imagine the disappointment on Lin's face, if her father doesn't show up.  
  
After five minutes, the school bell rang and children from all different classes stormed out of the entrance, to finally go home. She hoped to see Lin in the crowd and in fact, it wasn't long before she saw Lin running towards her. She was wearing the outfit that Kya had picked for her yesterday, and it looked fantastic on her. It was a simple, dark green skirt that went up to her knees and over it, she wore a white shirt, with light green accents in the middle.  
  
Kya waved excitedly to her, as she made eye contact with Lin. Lin then seemed to double her speed and came to a stop just a few centimeters in front of Kya.  
  
"Is he there yet?", asked Lin nervously, as she looked around. Kya just shook her head, she would remember if she had seen a grown man here, especially since she was looking for such a person. Lin looked back in disappointment and patted the ground impatiently with her foot.  
  
"He's definitely coming soon.", Lin said, probably more to convince herself. Kya nodded encouragingly and the two waited. Kya could see Lin getting more nervous with every minute that passed. Ten minutes had passed and Kya prayed to every spirit that was listening, that he would appear soon. The school yard was almost completely deserted, except for four kids, who slowly moved towards them. Lin had her back to them, but Kya could see them from afar. They seemed to be whispering to each other and giggling. Kya didn't quite know why, but suddenly she became extremely uneasy.  
  
"Didn't your daddy tell you not to tell anyone about the meeting?", asked a girl, mocking, who led the group. Lin spun around, confusion on her face. Kya felt a pit form in her stomach.  
  
"What?", asked Lin uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, you didn't really believe that your father wanted to meet you?", the girl said, amused. Lin stood there as if frozen, her mouth slightly open.  
  
"Or that he would write to you at all? I mean, why would he? If I had a daughter like you, I would run away too.", all four giggled and when they saw the horror on Lin's face, it became a roar of laughter. Anger boiled up in Kya when she saw these brats making fun of Lin.  
  
"I can't believe that you actually fell for our fake letters!", said the girl. Kya decided to call her ugly bitch in her head. Tears ran down Lin's cheeks, normally Kya would have been shocked, since Lin never cries in front of others, but at the moment it only made her anger worse.  
  
"Aww, do you have to cry? You're such a loser!", laughed ugly bitch. Lin was trembling all over and seemed to be barely able to move. Kya was never one for violence, but how much she would like to beat that smug grin off those brats' faces. She walked between the group and Lin, while giving ugly bitch a death glare.  
  
"And who are you? Her babysitter?", she asked mockingly. Kya clenched her fists, but there would definitely be problems, if she would punch a thirteen-year-old kid. Kya raised her hand and ugly bitch eyed her skeptically. But instead of hitting her, she moved her wrist down. The four looked at her in confusion, when nothing seemed to be happening.  
  
But suddenly ugly bitch looked down at herself in shock. Shortly afterwards, her group also stared at her in shock and disgust, when ugly bitch peed her pants in front of her friends. Her face flushed beat red with shame.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Fiona peed herself!", one of the boys yelled after the shock was over. So that was her name, Kya thought, but she liked the other name a little better.  
  
"That wasn't me! That was her!", she shouted, embarrassed, pointing at Kya. The remaining three looked at her uncertainly. Kya raised her wrist in the air again, while she stared at the three intensely, but before she could do anything, they ran away. Ugly bitch stood there dumbfounded, as her friends left her. She stared at Lin, then at Kya, and then at the entrance gate, and also ran off without further ado.  
  
Kya thought about running after them for a moment, but she didn't see the point. Instead, she slowly turned to Lin, her head and shoulders hanged low, her eyes fixed on the ground, her hands clenched into fists that were trembling badly. Kya was sure her heart broke at the sight. Slowly she walked up to Lin and gently put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
Lin stared at her briefly, before jerking her body away from the touch. Kya didn't know what to say or how to make her feel better. She cursed those wretched shitheads. How can some be so cruel? Why does it bring some joy, to trample on the feelings of others? Kya would never understood that.  
  
Lin still had tears streaming down her face. But she didn't sob, didn't sniff, didn't move. It was almost like, if she wasn't even breathing anymore. This was a side of Lin, that Kya has never seen before, and it scared her. She wanted Lin to scream, throw rocks around, or just swear. But instead she stood there, rooted to the spot, as if she were no longer inside herself.  
  
Kya waited patiently for Lin to be ready. For what, she doesn't really know. It was several minutes before Lin did anything at all. Lin stared at the sky, took a few deep breaths through her nose, and rubbed the remaining tears from her face with her arm. Then she turned to the front gate and left the school yard.  
  
It took Kya a moment, before she registered that Lin was moving and followed her with quick steps. Shortly afterwards she caught up with Lin again and the two walked silently next to each other. Kya bit her bottom lip and stared uncertainly at Lin from the side.  
  
"Lin-", she started, but Lin just stared at her emotionlessly, before raising her voice.  
  
"Save it.", was her short answer. Kya sighed, she knew that Lin would try to block her, but she also knew, that she would swallow the pain into herself until it was unbearable.  
  
"Please listen to me for a moment, and then you are welcome to ignore me ... just listen to me, ok?", Lin looked over at Kya from the corner of her eye, after a moment she gave a short nod. "I know that at the moment, I probably can't say anything that would make you feel better. That was the worst and meanest prank I've ever seen.", Kya paused briefly to collect her thoughts.  
  
"But you have to promise me, that you won't let yourself get dragged down by it, you can be hurt, you can be angry, you can be disappointed, but you can also seek help, a teacher for example, or if you don't like to tell your mom, we can tell mine, but you mustn't let these assholes win!", Lin looked at her skeptically, as if Kya had just made the most illogical statement in the world.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. You think that they'll bully you even more, if you tell someone. But believe me, it helps. They could get kicked out of school.", Kya explained matter-of-factly. Lin pressed her lips together and actually seemed to be pondering what Kya was saying.  
  
"Do you remember, when I locked Bumi in the women's dormitory with no clothes on?", Kya suddenly asked and Lin looked at her confused, when she couldn't quite figure out why she changed the subject so abruptly. Finally, she nodded slightly. "I got two weeks of house arrest and wailed about it, because I wanted to go swimming with my friends in that week.", she added, Lin raised an eyebrow to indicate that she still didn't understand what Kya was getting at.  
  
"You said to me back then, that all actions have consequences and that's why you would like to become a police officer. To bring those, who do not obey the rules, to justice.", Kya stared at Lin, as the puzzle pieces fell into place. It clicked, and she saw that Lin understood, why she was telling this anecdote.  
  
"Please promise me, that you won't let this be done to you. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow, but when you're ready, I'll be happy to support you until the end. And just that you know, I will always listen, if you want to talk.", Lin stopped with a jerk, since she left the school premises, she hasn't cried a single tear, but suddenly they shot out of her eyes again uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh, honey.", Kya came up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Lin allowed the touch, she nestled even closer to Kya. This time she also heard the faint sobs and the occasional sniff. It didn't bother Kya in the least, she just smiled warmly at her, while gently stroking her back. After a few minutes, Lin released the hug and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok.", she finally said while staring into Kya's blue eyes.  
  
"You have to promise me.", Kya replied lovingly. Her allusion, to yesterday's conversation, didn't go unnoticed by Lin either. Lin closed her eyes and for a brief moment she gave Kya a small smile, which immediately warmed her heart.  
  
"I promise.", she said eventually.  
  
Kya knew, that it wasn't all right just with that. The pain and disappointment Lin experienced today, would probably stay with her for a long time. But it was a small step in the right direction. At that moment, Kya knew that everything would be fine in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Lin wasn't to OOC. I struggled with the decision whether she should stand up against her bullies herself, but decided against it, because I think it's cute that Kya stands up for Lin.  
> In addition, it wasn't just a stupid comment or an insult, Lin was hit where it hurt the most, which is why the shock and pain is so deep for her.
> 
> Oh and by the way, Fiona and Lin were friends once, for a while. Just this classic cliché story, when two people are friends, one of the two becomes "cool", than is no longer friends with the other because of that, you know what I'm talking about. xD  
> Hence, she has all the information about Lin's nonexistent relationship with her father.  
> I actually wanted to include that, but couldn't find an adequate place, which is why I mentioned it here.
> 
> If you liked it, I would appreciate your comment! :3


End file.
